YU-GI-OH GX Elements of the shadows
by Starfoxgirl1066
Summary: Chazz princeton bumps into a old friend but what would happen if he fell in love with her and then a strange darkness makes its way to dual acadamy
1. Chazz’s childhood bestie

Hey guys starfoxgirl1066 here, this is a little story project I'm working on but if it turns out good I'll keep adding chapters.it's gonna focus around chazz and a oc character I made up so you know the drill.

I don't own yugioh gx Just my oc character so let's get started!

(Princeton manor 7 years ago)

It was Chazz Princeton's 11th birthday and as the day was drawing to a close he sat in his room looking through some presents he received from his guests from the birthday party just moments ago, most of the guests Were older adults and there were a few kids that Chazz knew but the party was missing the one person Chazz wanted to be there.

He looked over to a picture frame that was on a desk next to a deck of dual monster cards and inside the frame was a picture of him smiling standing next to a girl that looked a little bit younger. The girl had long brown hair and bright purple eyes and was wearing a pink dress with white flowers on it and she was also smiling, Chazz picked up the picture frame as he looked at the photo "where were you serena? you said you would be here"he asked himself and then he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

He put the the frame and then walked over to the door then opened it, as he opened it the same girl from the photo was there on the other side of the door "Chazz I'm so sorry please don't be mad!"said the girl as she jumped into chazz's arms to give him a hug "serena! Your actually here,but what took you so long?"asked Chazz in shock as he couldn't believe his best friend still made it for his birthday " I would've been here way sooner but the plane got delayed while I was waiting for it to pick me up from boarding school"replied Serena as she let go of Chazz to take a step back to see him properly "well I'm glad your here better late then never hahaha"laughed Chazz.

For the past hour Chazz and Serena had been playing with different toys that Chazz received on his birthday and talked about all sorts of different things "so do you think you'll be going back to that stupid girly school?asked Chazz while the two played on a video game "nope I'm all done with the lesson's there, no more snobby girls around me" replied Serena sounding relieved "well that's good to hear it gets kinda boring without you here, besides who else am I gonna beat at dual monsters"said Chazz with a big grin on his face "Ha you wish you could beat me Princeton...oh hang on a sec!"said Serena as the two stopped playing the game and Serena was going through her backpack "

"Serena what are you doing?"asked Chazz curiously as he cocked his head to side "Aaha found it"said Serena as she pulled out two necklaces.

Serena turned around to face Chazz and gave one of the necklaces to him, Chazz looked at the necklace she gave him and realised it had a mini green wizard staff hanging on the chain "isn't this a mini dark magician staff?asked Chazz "yup I have a necklace to but mine has the dark magician girls staff hanging off the chain, I found it in a store a few weeks ago while I was away and I thought it would be a good birthday present for you, plus it resembles our friendship"said Serena sweetly "what a cool present thanks Serena"said Chazz as he thanked while putting the necklace on and Serena put her's on to "no problem besides... you'd probably nag if I didn't get you anything"teased Serena "yeah yeah whatever, actually I have something for you to"said Chazz as he opened a draw in his desk and pulled out a card "I know how much you love spellcaster monsters specially dark magician girls so I got this for you"said Chazz as he handed Serena the card.

Serena couldn't believe what card she had in her hands it was called dark magician girl the dragon knight and the picture on it was the dark magician girl on a dragon "Chazz this card is awesome thank you so much I'll treasure it with my life" said Serena as she gave Chazz a big hug and he hugged her in return "no probs,hey maybe when we get older you can join dual academy with me and MAYBE you beat me in a dual"said Chazz "not maybe,definitely!.. Are you really going to dual academy when you grow up?"She asked as the two let go of each other "of course I am I'm gonna be number one and beat anyone that stands in me way"says Chazz "well if that's how it's gonna be I'll definitely keep cheering you on" said Serena as she puts her fist in the air and all Chazz can do is laugh

After a few minutes of talking about dual monsters a young teenage Slade and jagger walked in the room interrupting Chazz and Serena "Chazz your lame friends mom is leaving so she needs to hurry up and move it" said jagger "besides there's business we need to discuss little brother"said Slade " well nice to see you to Slade and jagger...or should I say dumb and dummer"joked Serena as Chazz snickered to himself

Serena went to leave but turned to face Chazz first "I'll be back tomorrow Chazz happy birthday!"said Serena as she left leaving Chazz alone with the two brothers "what do you's need this time?"asked Chazz "we're just checking that your still serious about becoming the best dualist because if I'm gonna be head of the financial world and jagger here is gonna be head of the political world we need you to be the best dualist there is"said Slade with seriousness in his voice "of course I'm serious about dualing but I'm not doing it just because to boost our family name I'm doing it for myself"said the proud 11 year old "don't get to selfish Chazz if you mess up just once you know what's coming to you"said jagger as the two brothers left.

The moon was high in the sky as Chazz crawled into bed ready to get some sleep he took one last look at his necklace Serena gave him and smirked (just you watch Serena I'm gonna be the best dualist there is).

/And there you go I have more plans for the next few chapters it may seem sweet at first but it'll get more darker throughout I know Chazz is a bit of a snob and is always Bragging about himself in the series but I wanted to give him a childhood bestie to see that he wasn't as snobby as he was at the start of yugioh gx and I think giving him a childhood friend shows that he would have had a nicer side to him plus I couldn't remember if Slade was head of the financial world or if it's the other way round any way take care readers!/

Ps who saw the trailer for breath of the wild 2 :D


	2. YU-GI-OH GX Elements of the shadows

Hey guys back again after hearing about a comment on my last chapter it gave me encouragement to carry on the story so I'll do the best I can as I'm still new to writing stories on this website.This chapter will still show chazz's childhood but hopefully on chapter 3 we will be 7 years in the future at dual academy.so let's get started and CHAZZ IT UP!

DONT OWN YUGIOH GX JUST SERENA LETS GO!

It's been a week since Chazz's birthday so him and Serena had been playing a lot together in that time. They played dual monsters, played at the park, they've even went exploring in a forest that was nearby but then one day things wasn't that great.

Chazz was in the garden behind his home waiting for Serena but she was taking a bit longer to get here today then Chazz started to wonder (she's taking a bit longer today I wonder what's happened) Chazz thought to himself then Slade and jagger showed up "where's your little friend Chazz is she already sick of you"said jagger "beat it yous two she'll be here at least I have a friend"said Chazz then Slade looked at Chazz in disgust "you don't need friends in this world Chazz specially her make sure she doesn't get in your way of becoming the number one dualist"said Slade "you gotta do your part for the Princeton name don't let anything or ANYONE get in the way"said jagger and then the three brothers heard there mother call out to Chazz from the other side of the garden "CHAZZ SERENA'S HERE FOR YOU"said there mother as the brothers turned and saw little Serena walking towards them "we'll be seeing you later"the two brothers said to Chazz as they left.

"What did they want? They wasn't bullying you was they?"asked Serena as she reached Chazz "na it's nothing,...anyway I have a great idea what we can do today!"said Chazz in excitement "Chazz...there's.."said Serena as she was trying to tell Chazz something "so I thought we could build a secret hideout in the forest I noticed a spot the other day that would be perfect"continued Chazz "Chazz ...plea..."she tried to say "all we need is to gather some materials and it would be awesome"said Chazz "CHAZZ LISTEN TO ME!"Serena shouted.

Chazz turned to face Serena he was in shock as he never heard here shout like that before, but when he had a proper look he could see that her small hands were balled up into fists and tears started to well up in her eyes. Chazz took note of this and started to get worried as he put his hands on her shoulders "what's wrong why are you crying?"Chazz asked in concern "I'm sorry Chazz but...I'm moving away!"

"What!...I don't understand you just got back!"said Chazz as he was starting to feel a little bit sad "daddy got a big promotion the other day and he accepted it,but this new business is far away so we'll be moving away"said as she leaned her head on chazz's chest and cried.

Chazz couldn't believe that his best friend was leaving for good he started to feel sick, he put his arms around her to try and stop her from crying "Serena please don't cry you'll come to visit won't you?"asked Chazz as he was holding back tears " I don't even think that's possible this promotion daddy has took involves a lot of stuff to do plus it's near Egypt so my mother's gonna be doing research on pyramids as part of her job two"said Serena "come on let's go to my room and try to get you cheered up"said Chazz as he took one of Serena's hands and led her back inside the manor.

Serena sat in chazz's room while she waited for him to come back, he said he was getting something and would be back soon. She stopped crying a little bit she wish she could stay but she knows she has to move away. Then Chazz came back into the room with two bowls of ice cream "I've heard ice cream is the cure for any kind of sadness"joked Chazz as Serena giggled a little. Serena had honeycomb ice cream while Chazz had chocolate mint "so without the tears but when will you be leaving?"Asked Chazz as he ate his ice cream "not tomorrow but the day after"replied Serena "that soon!"said Chazz in shock "yes, daddy has to start as soon as possible I'm sorry about all this Chazz"apologised Serena as she finished her ice cream. Chazz also finished his ice cream as he carried on talking to Serena "it's not your fault, things happen but please stop blaming yourself"said Chazz as out the two bowls in his desk "it's just...I'm really gonna miss you Chazz, your my best friend your not like those other snobs and you've always been there for me"said Serena "your my best friend to Serena you've always stuck up for me when my brothers pester me so I'm glad to have you as my best friend"said Chazz as he put a hand on Serena's shoulder "thanks Chazz that means a lot...so what do we do now?"asked Serena "well if your leaving that soon were gonna do everything we can, we'll make that secret hideout as quick as possible, beat that video game we'll fit all sorts of fun in that time,you up for it?"asked Chazz as he smirked to cheer Serena then Serena smirked to "you bet let's go!"said Serena and the two ran out the room to start there fun.

For the next two days Chazz and Serena spent as much time together as they can they made a secret hideout in the forest, completed a video game and Chazz even taught Serena how to use roller blades, she fell over a few times but got the hang of it. Then they played in the swimming pool in the Princeton manor, Serena liked playing in the pool but she couldn't swim properly like Chazz, but he tried to teach her but they still had fun but the two of them know that the fun and games wouldn't last forever...

It's the day of Serena moving away and Serena and her family was saying there goodbyes to the Princeton family. Serena's mother and father was saying there goodbyes to Chazz's mother and father "well this is it"said Chazz sadly "yeah I've been dreading this day I'm gonna miss you" said Serena as she gave Chazz a big hug and he did the same in return "I'll miss you to...this won't be goodbye forever you know"said Chazz then Serena step back to look at him "you think?" Asked Serena "of course, listen when I go to dual academy why don't you join to, you said you love dualing" said Chazz "maybe I will Chazz I love to dual, when I get a bit bigger I think that's what I'll do but first I have to help with my mother's Egyptian research, also make sure you don't let your brothers push you around"said Serena with a smile on her face "don't worry there not the boss of me, and when you eventually make it to dual academy look me up,I'll be the best dualist there!" Said Chazz as he grinned " I will Chazz don't you worry" said Serena. Then Serena's mother called out to her "Serena darling it's time to go" her mother called out as her and Serena's father was getting in there Mercedes "time to go...take care Chazz"said Serena as she let go of Chazz "...Serena... let's call this a goodbye for now"said Chazz as he gave her a wink and a thumbs up "yep! Goodbye for now"said Serena as she winked and gave Chazz a thumbs up as well.

She got into the car and waved at Chazz through the window as the car was driving away Chazz was waving back till the car disappeared as it went out the gates. Chazz looked down at the dark magician staff necklace he wore and smiled (I'll see you soon Serena)Chazz thought to himself.

Serena was sut in the car as she looked down at her dark magician girl staff necklace and smiled to herself (take care Chazz you'll always be my best friend.

And that's chapter 2 what a emotional goodbye but the two maybe reunited sooner than you think (wink) the next chapter is gonna be 7 years and a couple of months into the future and it'll be at dual academy I hope yous will all continue reading take care!


	3. Chapter 3 reunion at dual acadamy

Hey readers there's gonna be a slight change to the year gap between chazz's childhood and dual academy, instead of a 7 year gap it'll be change to 5 year so Chazz will be 16 and Serena will be 15 at dual academy so sorry for the little confusion.so it's gonna be set just after season one but there will be no involvement with the society of light only because I want the story I made to focus on Chazz and Serena and no other plots from the series.

DONT OWN YUGIOH GX JUST SERENA BLAH BLAH BLAH, LETS GO!

It's been 5 years since Chazz and Serena went separate ways and a few things have happened to the two of them during that time.Serena studied ancient Egyptian artifacts with her mother and Chazz was still aiming to be the best dualist there ever was but it wasn't easy over his brothers. During his first year at the academy Slade and jagger put Chazz under a lot of pressure and he was to obsessed to become the best to impress his brothers,he was put to dual against a Slifer Red called Jaden Yuki from the academy and Slade and jagger had the dual broadcasted live for the world to see which put more pressure on Chazz.Throughout the dual Jaden showed Chazz that dualing is about having fun,not just for glory and trying to boost some family name,something that Chazz forgot about since his dear friend Serena moved away. Chazz may have lost the dual that day but at least he was free from Slade and jagger's control, even though Chazz has become a bit selfish and annoying to some people over the years he will always remember Serena and still wishes that he will see her again, which brings us to this day.

A now 16 year old Chazz Princeton was in his bedroom that was located in the Slifer Red dorms, he was dressed in a pair of grey long leg bottoms and a black shirt with no sleeves. He was looking up at the night sky through his window while the moonlight shined down at him through the window. He recalled what chancellor Crowler said about new students starting tomorrow (I wonder what kind of students is gonna be here tomorrow? I hope there not annoying pests like Jaden or mini Truesdale)Chazz thought to himself as he looked down and brought out a necklace that was tucked in his shirt. Of course it was the same necklace that Serena gave him on his birthday ever since he had it he never took it off "how funny would it be if you magically turned up here tomorrow as a new student Serena...if only I were that lucky"Chazz said to himself as he walked over to his bed and climbed in. As he laid there with arms tucked behind his head he thought to himself (I wonder how you are or better yet ... where are you) as he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile on a cruise ship that was heading to dual academy loads of young dualists were aboard and were all excited to start there first year at the academy. There is also one dualist that was aboard that ship that is very excited to get to the academy, she was in her cabin laying on her bed staring at her necklace that had a mini dark magician girl staff hanging from it. Serena is now 15 years old and has grown a bit taller in the past couple of years and her hair has grown longer reaching her knees, she sat up and pulled out a box from her bag. She opened the box and it contained loads of different dual monster cards but underneath those cards was a picture of her a Chazz five years ago in there little secret hide out they made just before she moved away. A smile came to her lips as she thought(you better be there Princeton) as she packed the box away and got into bed and fell to sleep.

The next day Serena woke up and got out of bed, she looked through the window of her cabin and saw dual academy island in the distance. She got washed and dressed in her Slifer Red jacket that had sleeves but rolled up to her elbows and was wearing a white top that showed her belly and a black skirt, when she passed her exams the teachers from dual academy were there to examine all the participants dualing style and they offered Serena a spot in Ra yellow because they were impressed with her dualing style, but for some reason she felt like she should be in Slifer Red so they put her in Slifer instead.

The ship landed in the docks of the island and Serena and all the other dualists was getting off, as all the students got off a weird feminine looking man was waiting for them wearing a obelisk blue uniform and he was with the other teachers from the academy "welcome first year students. We are all looking forward to see how you fare at dual academy my name is Verrilion Crowler and I am chancellor here" Crowler started as Serena was a little creeped out by this strange person (I've been here two seconds and I'm already creeped out) Serena thought to herself as Crowler continued"

"All classes will be taking place tomorrow so make today as a chance to settle in, Slifer dorms are on the right, Ra dorms on the left and as for obelisk head straight down the middle. And now I bid you's all farewell,see you all tomorrow and good luck!" As Crowler finished his speech.

Chazz was walking through campus as there was no classes today he finally had a moment to himself, that's when he noticed all the new students that's arrived to the academy. He saw loads of new students wearing different dorm uniforms some had blue, some had yellow, he then he looked over to a group of Slifer reds in the distance walking along a cliff that lead toward the Slifer dorm, but that's when he saw one Slifer student that had long brown hair, but over him being far away it was hard to see the side of her face but he was certain that it was her "no way... could it be her!" as he started making his way through the crowds of people to see if that girl was Serena.

Serena was heading towards the Slifer dorm with a group of first year Slifer's, they reached the dorm and was greeted by other Slifers. Some of the students was finding there rooms to get settled in and Serena's room was on the top floor, she walked up the stairs and saw a big room on her right " someone must love there space"she said to herself.

As for Chazz however he reached to the Slifer dorm and saw loads of Slifer students, he looked at everyone and could not see the one with the long hair "did you see a girl with long hair here anywhere?"Chazz asked a random Slifer "oh you mean that cutie with the big purple eyes? She was here but I don't knows where she's gone to" said the Slifer student.

Serena walked along the railing of the dorm and was heading to her new room but suddenly a door burst open in front of her " DAMMIT I OVERSLEPT" said a boy with brown hair that was running out of that door but he didn't look where he was going as he ran into Serena crashed into her, then it caused her to tumble backwards till she was going to fall off the railing.

"AHHHHH!" Chazz heard a scream and looked towards it and saw the girl he was looking for and his heart dropped as he saw what was going to happen "SERENA!!!"Chazz screamed as he ran towards where she was going fall and had his arms wide open ready to catch her.

She felt like she was going in slow motion, Serena could feel herself falling as she shut her eyes and braced for the impact. But she didn't feel a hard impact, instead she felt a pair of arms catch her "Serena are you ok? Please open your eyes" a voice said to her. She opened her eyes and couldn't believe who saved her, she'd never forget that black spikey hair, that pale complexion to his face and also could never forget those grey eyes "Chazz is that really you?"Serena asked as she couldn't believe she was reunited with her childhood best friend "yeah...it's me long time no see" Chazz said with a smirk "oh Chazz" said Serena as she wrapped her arms around chazz's neck to give him a cuddle, Chazz flinched at first as this was the first time in a long time since anyone hugged him like that, but shook it off as he placed his face toward her head more to try and hug her more while still holding her bridal style.

All the students was is shock at what they saw, the second year students couldn't believe what was going on between Serena and Chazz "how does Chazz know this chick, is she like his secret girlfriend or something?" One student asked the other student "not a clue I mean... Chazz isn't like this with anyone" the other student replied. Chazz took note of this and turned to face them "what are slackers looking at?" Said giving them a cold stare " ummm... nothing Chazz! We'll just be going now" said the one student as all of them went back to there rooms in the dorm.

Chazz put Serena down as he had a proper look at her, she's grown a little bit taller her hair was longer than before and her eyes seemed to be bigger and brighter, to Chazz she seemed like a tiny doll (she really is beautiful) Chazz thought to himself as he realised what he thought and shook he's head. Serena noticed this as she was brushing herself off and looked at Chazz "are you alright Chazz?" Asked Serena " oh... y..yeah I'm fine, anyway guessing by your uniform your in Slifer?" Asked Chazz "I am, I had a chance to go into Ra yellow but something was telling me to pick Slifer... which one are you with Chazz?" Asked Serena as she couldn't tell which dorm Chazz was in as he was wearing his black trench coat " oh... well you see Serena" started Chazz as they heard a voice "hey are you guys ok?!!"Chazz and Serena turned towards the dorm and saw the same boy the bumped into Serena earlier running down the stairs "JADEN!! I want a word with you slacker!"said Chazz with a evil stare as Jaden ran up to them.

"WOAH! Easy Chazz, I didn't cause your friend here to fall over that railing on purpose, it was a accident" said Jaden trying to calm Chazz down "well you better make sure your 'accidents' don't happen again" Chazz warned Jaden. Serena placed a hand on chazz's shoulder "Chazz it's ok, I'm not hurt besides as long as I have you around I don't think I'll get hurt"said Serena as she giggled and then Chazz calmed down a bit as he couldn't stay mad for long with Serena being there. Then Jaden turned to Serena and started to apologise "hey look I'm sorry for bumping into you there, it's only cus I overslept and wanted to meet and greet the new students"said Jaden "it's ok there's no harm done, besides it's good to see Chazz has a cheerful friend here"said Serena "hang on Serena... I wouldn't say he's a friend he's a pest that just wants to dual anyone he see's" said Chazz "hahaha don't be uptight Chazz" Serena laughed and Chazz smiled to himself (she's never changed) Chazz thought.

Chazz and Serena walked around campus together with Jaden tagging along and Chazz showed Serena all the places and things she needed to know about and then Jaden got curious of how Chazz and Serena knew each other so well "so... how do you guys know each other anyway?"Jaden Asked "me and Chazz have know each other since we were kids, I met Chazz and a party in a neighbors fancy estate"replied Serena "Serena was 5 and I was 6 years old, she was getting picked on by some snobby girls and I happen to step in and save her from those idiots" said Chazz as he smirked with his head held high in the air " wow cool story I didn't know you had a childhood girlfriend Chazz" joked Jaden then Chazz started to get embarrassed and his cheeks turning red "I...it wasn't like that at all you slacker!!!" Chazz yelled and Jaden was laughing really loudly and Serena couldn't help but start laughing to " so what happened afterward?" Asked Jaden " me and Serena were best friends since then ...but then..." said Chazz as he frowned and so did Serena "when I was 10 and Chazz was 11 I had to move away to Egypt for good due to my fathers business and me and Chazz never saw each other again till... we'll today actually" said Serena as she perked up a bit knowing that she was back with her best friend again " woah! Hold up! So does that mean you's never saw each other for 5 years..., what a bummer, but hey you's are reunited on the best place to be and the best place for awesome duals... which brings me to a question?"asked Jaden as Serena was curious on what he had to say and tilted her head to the side. Chazz however knew what he was gonna ask " oh no Jaden, she just got here, can't you hold yourself"said Chazz sounding annoyed " what does he mean Chazz?" Asked Serena "Serena, I challenge you to a dual! Come on it'll be sweet plus it's not everyday you get to dual a childhood friend of Chazz" said Jaden while he begged Serena to dual " Serena you don't have to do this, he's just a idiot"said Chazz " I know I just got here Chazz... but I'm very interested to see his dualing style... alright Jaden I accept your challenge!"Said Serena full of confidence "AWESOME! Alright Serena it's time to get your game on!!!.

And that's chapter 3 complete isn't that a cute reunion 3. Sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner I've been away all weekend due to my birthday. I'll keep updating as often as I can enjoy the chapter readers CHAZZ PRINCETON FOREVER!!!


	4. Chapter 4 its time to dual

Hey readers this is chapter 4 it's gonna be a dual between Serena and Jaden! I've never wrote a dual before so I'm gonna try my best and the Chazz better cheer Serena on! :D enjoy!

Don't own yugioh gx just to let yous know

Chazz, Serena and Jaden was in the dual arena so they can use it to dual, they started to get ready and Jaden was on one side of the arena and Serena was on the other "well I'm ready whenever you are Serena!" Said Jaden full of excitement. Chazz was with Serena on the other side of the arena "is your dual disk on ok?" Asked Chazz " yep I'm good to go... by the way Chazz.. do you still have it?" Serena asked as Chazzed smiled because he knew what she meant.

He pulled out his necklace from his shirt so Serena could see he was still wearing it "I'm glad you still have it" said Serena with a smile as she pulled hers out and showed Chazz and he smirked "good luck on beating Jaden" said Chazz. Serena nodded and then stepped on the arena.

"Alright Jaden lets get started, feel free to make the first move!"said Serena "alright here goes! First I summon elemental hero sparkman!" Said Jaden as he summoned sparkman with 1600 ATK" then I place one card face down and end my turn your move let's see what you got!" Said Jaden.

"Let's do this I draw, first of all I summon berry magician girl in attack mode!" Said Serena as he summoned berry magician with 400ATK and 400DEF "cute card Serena... but isn't that card a little bit week"Said Jaden in confusion "never judge a monster by its points, and now my berry magicians effect activates, when summoned I can pick one magician girl from my deck and add it to my hand, and to finish my turn I place one card face down!" Said Serena as she ended her turn.

Chazz was watching the dual and he was curious what Serena was planning (she may have summoned a weak monster but I feel like there's more to it) Chazz thought to himself "JADEN!! There you are" Chazz turned toward the voice and saw Syrus truesdale, Alexis Rhodes and Bastion Misawa running into the arena "what are you guys doing here?"Asked Chazz "we wondered where Jaden was, we didn't find him in his room so we thought this is the only place he'd be" said Bastian. Alexis looked over to the arena and saw Jaden and Serena dualing "hey who's that girl Jaden's dualing?"asked Alexis, Bastion and Syrus looks over and see's Serena and then Syrus starts getting hearts in his eyes "WOW!! She's cute!! Wonder who she is!?"Asked Syrus with excitement Chazz however has a slight look of annoyance on his face as he looks toward Syrus "don't even think about it short stack, she wouldn't be interested in a blue haired nerd" said Chazz " Hey! Not funny!!"replied Syrus "Chazz it's like you know her or something"Said Bastion in a curious tone " you could say that" said Chazz as he turned back to the dual and smirked.

Back at the dual however Jaden was making his next move " I draw, now I summon my old pal elemental hero avian in attack mode" said Jaden as he summoned avian with 1000ATK and DEF " and now my avian will attack your berry magician, ATTACK!!" Shouted Jaden as avian went to attack berry magician "hold it Jaden! I use my face down card negate attack, this card cancels your attack, plus it skips your full battle phase" said Serena as she blocked the attack "bummer, well I guess I end my turn" said Jaden " alright here goes I draw!... first of all I use a spell card double summon!! With this card I can summon 2 monsters instead of one. So first I will summon chocolate magician girl" said Serena as she summoned chocolate magician girl with 1600ATK AND 1000DEF "and now I will sacrifice my berry magician to summon an old favourite... say hello to DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!!!"shouted Serena as she summoned dark magician girl with 2000ATK and 1700DEF "no way! She has a dark magician girl" said Alexis in shock " she not just cute even her monsters are cute" Said Syrus still starstruck " the dark magician girl is a very rare card, she must've been lucky to find such a card" said bastion.

Chazz continued to watch the dual in deep concertration (she finally found one, if she still has that other card then jadens in for it) Chazz thought to himself "and now my chocolate girls effect activates when I discard a spellcaster from my hand I get to draw a card, and now my chocolate girl will attack your avian GO!!!" Shouted Serena as her monster destroyed jadens avian leaving him with 3400LP "aggrrrr!"cried out Jaden " and now my dark magician girl will attack your sparkman!" As the dark magician girl went to attack sparkman " hold up Serena I play my face down.. H Heated heart! With this my sparkman gains an extra 500ATK points for this turn so that means my monster has 2100ATK points" said Jaden " oh no... that means your monsters stronger" said Serena as she watched her monster attack but got destroyed and took 100LP off Serena and left her with 3900LP "dammit! My dark magician girl!"said Serena "Serena!! Don't give up you can still beat that dweeb!" Said Chazz in encouragement "no worries Chazz!"Said Serena as she winked and turned back to the dual " well I suppose I place a card face down and end the turn" said Serena

Jaden makes his next move as he draws a card " first of all my spark Man's ATK points go back to 1600 and next I use a spell card O oversoul!, with this card I get to special summon one elemental hero from my graveyard so come back elemental hero avian!"Said Jaden as avian returns to the field " next I activate polymerization! I fuse elemental hero burstinatrix from my hand and elemental hero avian to summon my favourite ELEMENTAL HERO FLAME WINGMAN!!!" Cried out Jaden as flame wingman was summoned with 2100ATK and 1200DEF "WOAH what a cool card Jaden, can't wait to see what it does!"Said Serena in awe "oh you'll be seein what it can do sooner than you think. And now my wingman will attack your chocolate magician girl!!" Said Jaden as his monster destroyed Serenas chocolate magician and is left with 3400LP " oh and another thing, my flame wingman has a awesome effect when it destroys a monster, the ATK points of that monster is dealt to you as damage!!" Said Jaden "WHAT!!! Your kidding me!" Shouted Serena as she watched the flame wingman attack her with its fire blast and dealt damage to her points leaving her with 1800LP "AGGGHHH!!" Cried out Serena "SERENA!!! ARE YOU OK!!" Chazz Shouted out with worry " d..don't worry Chazz I'm fine just keep cheering me on" Said Serena with a smile and turned to face Jaden once more.

"Chazz I have to ask... is she your girlfriend?"Asked bastion "what! No way why would you think that!"Said Chazz with his cheeks going red "you seem to be quite protective over her" said Alexis "listen you idiots she's just a old friend of mine so keep quiet and watch the dual"Said Chazz to change the subject. Back to Serena and Jaden Serena was impressed with jadens flame wingman "I must say Jaden you surprised me with your flame wingman's ability" said Serena "well thanks Serena I can't wait to see what you've got hidden up your sleeve, but it looks like you might not have a chance as my sparkman attacks your points directly!!" Said Jaden as he sent sparkman to attack her points directly "stop right there! I activate my trap defence draw! This card blocks your attack plus I get to draw a card"said Serena as the attack was blocked and she drew another card "well I guess I end my turn let's see what you got!" Said Jaden.

It was Serenas turn and she drew her card and checked her hand and grinned (perfect! I have all the cards I need to end this dual!) Serena thought to herself "I'll start with summoning my kiwi magician girl In attack mode!" Said Serena as she summoned kiwi magician with 1800ATK and 1200DEF "next I play monster reborn which allows me to bring a monster back from the graveyard to the field and I choose dark magician girl!"as the dark magician girl returns to the field " and now finally...I use polymerization to fuse my dark magician girl! And a dragon type monster from my hand!!"Said Serena. Chazz looked in shock and knew what Serenas move is (she's gonna summon it, so she still kept it)Chazz thought to himself "and now I fusion summon THE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL THE DRAGON KNIGHT!! COME FORTH!!!" Shouted Serena as summoned her monster with 2600ATK and 1700DEF "what the heck! what sort of monster is that" Said bastion in shock "it looks strong!" Said Syrus " jadens in for it now!" Said Chazz as Serena performed her next move "and now I activate my dragon knights ability when I discard one card to the graveyard I can choose any card on the field and destroy it and I choose your flame wingman, now attack!"Said Serena as she used her monsters ability to destroy Jadens flame wingman " no! Flame wingman!!"Said Jaden "and next I use the spell card malevolent nuzzler this card gives my dragon knight a boost in attack points by 700 which means she has a total of 3300ATK. But before I use her to attack I'm gonna send kiwi magician girl into battle so she can destroy your elemental hero sparkman!"she said as her kiwi magician girl destroys sparkman and jadens LP Went down to 3200 "jadens wide open for a direct attack"said Alexis in shock "oh no Jaden!"Said Syrus. Chazz watched as Serena was making her final move (do it Serena) he thought as he grinned.

"Now!! Dark magician girl the dragon knight! Attack jadens life points directly NOW!!!"Shouted Serena as her monster landed the finishing blow leaving Jaden with no points remaining "AAAGGGGHHHHH!!!"screamed Jaden as he lost the dual and Serena won "YAYY I DID IT"said Serena with happiness Jaden looked up to Serena and smiled "that was a great match Serena your really skilled"Said Jaden as he walked to her and offered her a handshake "thanks Jaden your really great to"said Serena as she shook jadens hand.

The two stepped off the arena and was greeted by Chazz, Alexis, Syrus and Bastion "hey guys how long have yous been here?"Asked Jaden "since the start pretty much"replied Syrus then Serena ran up to Chazz and gave him a hug "how did I do Chazz?" Asked Serena "you did great Serena, it's good to know you can beat a slacker" said Chazz as he wrapped his arms around Serena "NOOO so it's true she's already taken!" Cried Syrus. Everyone stared at him oddly "what are you talking about Syrus?"Asked Jaden "that girl IS Chazz's girlfriend you can just see it, if only I got there sooner"Said Syrus in disappointment "I've told you!! She's not my girlfriend"said Chazz "ummm Chazz are these more of your friends?"Asked Serena "oh yeah you ain't met these guys! This here is Bastion and here's Alexis, and the lovestruck puppy here is Syrus"said Jaden as the three Said hello to Serena " I gotta say your deck was pretty cool you had awesome techniques" said Alexis "thank you I have been learning a lot over the years, oh by the way my name is Serena"said Serena "well it's a pleasure to meet you Serena but I have one question... how do you and Chazz know each other?"Asked Bastion "well you see me and Chazz have been friends since we were kids but this is the first time we've seen each other in a long time"Said Serena "well we've been keeping a good eye on Chazz for you so he doesn't get into mischief"said Alexis as she winked at Serena and then Serena giggled "what's that suppose to mean!"Said Chazz as everyone laughed.

Everyone made there way back to there dorms, Alexis went to her obelisk dorm, Bastion went to the ra dorms and as for Chazz,Serena,Jaden and Syrus they went to the Slifer dorms "Chazz I'm so happy were In the same dorm now we can be close everyday"Said Serena in excitement "you should see chazz's room it's literally the biggest one in the Slifer dorm"Said Syrus. Then Serena remembered something "hey I remember that room it's the really big one on the top floor"Said Serena "yeah that's the one"Said Chazz "well it won't be hard to find you"Said Serena as she giggled.

They made it to the dorms and Jaden and Syrus said there good nights and headed to there room which left Serena and Chazz alone. Chazz walked Serena to her room which was on the same floor as his but on the other side,the two were walking along the railing as the sun was setting "you know...I'm really gonna love it here"Said Serena "it is pretty cool you just gotta get use to Jaden and Syrus being annoying"said Chazz then Serena laughed lightly "you've never changed Chazz I'm glad your here with me"Said Serena as they reached Serenas room "you've never changed either your still the same kind Serena that I remember from being a kid" said Chazz "and your still the same funny Chazz I remember"said Serena. Serena had a proper look at Chazz for a moment, he's definitely got taller over the years and he still has that sweet innocent face she remembers when he smiled and... (is he more toned?)Serena thought to herself but quickly forgot about it "hey Chazz... if I ever needed help with anything will you be there to help?"Asked Serena "of course I will Serena if you ever need anything I'll be there"Said Chazz Serena just smiled and nodded. The sunlight was shining on Serenas face and couldn't stop looking at her it was like he was in a trance (man her eyes shine so bright when the light hits them she's like a angel)thought Chazz but then he was snapped out of his trance "hey Chazz you ok?"Said Serena then Chazz shook his head "oh yeah I'm fine we should get some sleep I'll see you in the morning"Said Chazz "see you tomorrow Chazz sweet dreams" Said Serena as she opened the door to her room and walked in then Chazz turned around to his room.

A pair of eyes was watching Chazz and Serena from the distance he was a shadowed figure but then he smirked.

Finally all done! Who was that mysterious figure that's watching Chazz and Serena! But besides that ain't Chazz such a sweetheart when he wants to be lol. Sorry it took a while for the chapter but it was the first time writing a dual chapter 5 will make its way soon so take care readers!


	5. Chapter5 a pair if eyes from the shadows

Hey readers hope yous are liking the story so far this chapter will involve a mysterious character and Serena feels a bit scared but I'm sure our chazzy will protect her. Anyway enjoy don't own YUGIOH GX JUST SERENA.

A pair of eyes watched Serena sleep from outside of her window he wore a black cloak to hide his identity specially in the shadows, Serena then suddenly woke up from a dream and then felt a pair of eyes on her she looked toward the window but no one was there. She quickly went over to the window to make sure it was locked she was feeling uncomfortable (why do I feel like I'm being watched, wonder what time it is) Serena thought as she checked the time on the clock by her bed it was 1AM. Serena clutched on to her necklace as she felt nervous while in her room she then had a idea "maybe he wouldn't mind if I woke him up I mean he never use to mind when we had sleepovers as little kids"Serena said to herself as she headed to the door and walked out of her room.

She started walking to chazz's room she didn't realise how chilly it was, she looked down at her clothing and was only wearing a pair of pajama shorts and a t shirt (well no point in turning back now)Serena thought to herself as she reached the door to Chazz's room then she knocked on the door.

Chazz was woken up by a knock on the door he tried to ignore it because he was still half asleep but the knocking didn't stop "who the hell could be up at this hour"Said Chazz rather annoyed "what if it's a cat burglar boss!" Said a little dual spirit known as Ojama Yellow "don't be stupid who would want to rob the Chazz! You however should go away I don't wanna deal with another annoyance!"Said Chazz "jeez touchy"Said Ojama Yellow as he disappeared. Chazz got up from his bed and walked into the living room part of the room then went to the door and opened it "alright who dares disturb the Cha...Serena, what are you doing up so late?"Asked Chazz in shock as he saw Serena in front of him in the middle of the night "I'm sorry Chazz I know it's late but I couldn't sleep...is it ok if I come in?"Asked Serena as she looked like she was nervous about something "sure come in"said Chazz as he let Serena in,just as Chazz was about to close the door he thought he saw something in the trees, he ignored it and close the door.

However the mysterious figure was hidden in the trees as he watched Serena walk into Chazz's room, he pulled out a gold pendant with a red gem in the middle "master I believe I may have found the one who could be perfect for our plan"Said ??? As he spoke to the pendant then the gem started glowing " is this person a skilled dualist?"the voice from the pendant asked " she seems quite skilled but I'm going to keep observing her till I make my move"Said ??? "Very well keep me updated"Said the pendant voice as the glow of the gem dimmed and then the mysterious figure left.

Serena sat down on the couch that was in the living room, she looked around still feeling a tiny bit nervous from before Chazz noticed this as he was getting concerned "Serena are you alright?"Asked Chazz "yeah I'm fine I just felt a bit uneasy earlier"said Serena "well tell me about it in a minute let me just get you a drink first"said Chazz as he was walking to get drinks "sure...thanks Chazz" Said Serena, Chazz turned his head to Serena and noticed she was shivering he first went to his room before going to get drinks.

Serena was reading a book about dual monsters that she found on a table by the coach while she was waiting for Chazz and a few moments later Chazz came back with two cans of soda and a black hoodie, Chazz put the cans down and handed the hoodie to Serena "here, you looked cold so put this on"Said Chazz as Serena looked up "it's ok Chazz I don't need it"Said Serena "I'd feel better if you just put it on"Said Chazz not giving up " ok, thank you"Said Serena as she slipped the hoodie on ,it was a bit big on her but she didn't mind. Chazz sat down next to her and started to drink his soda " so.. are you gonna tell me why you woke me up in the middle of the night, or do you still get scared if the dark"Said Chazz with a sly smirk "Hey! I'm over my fear of the dark!"Said Serena with a huff Chazz then started laughing "ok chill... but seriously what's wrong?"Asked Chazz "well... I don't know I woke up from a dream I had and then I felt a pair of eyes staring at me through the window... I just felt uncomfortable, I don't know maybe I'm over thinking it" said Serena, Chazz then started to wonder, the thought of someone spying on Serena from a distance made him feel a bit angry and not sure why, but felt jealous... he shook it off and started to try make Serena feel better "hey listen don't worry about any of that stuff, if there are any weirdos spying on you I'll deal with them the Chazz way" Said Chazz full of confidence as he crossed his arms over his chest Serena then started to giggle "oh yeah no one would want to mess with you"Said Serena while rolling her eyes "hehe well at least I cheered you up"Said Chazz as he smiled "yeah thanks Chazz... well we seem to be both wide awake any interesting stories you can tell me?" Asked Serena "welllll there is a few storys about the amazing Chazz Princeton I suppose" Said Chazz "tell me everythats happen to you in the past few years"Said Serena while hugging her knees to her chest while looking straight at him.

Chazz had talked to Serena about all the things that's happened over the last few years Chazz told Serena that he was originally in obelisk blue but stuff happened and that's why he's in red but Serena said it was a good thing he's now in red because there in the same dorm. Serena was explaining to Chazz about how she learned more about dualing and Egyptian artifacts and then explaining how she got in dual academy "you know...while I was heading here on that ship I was hoping you'd be here"Said Serena as she fiddled with her necklace "really? Is it because the promise we made 5 Years ago?"Asked Chazz "pretty much I remember before I moved away you said to me to join dual academy with you and then one day we can dual, and I've always remembered it"said Serena "hm well I will say I'm glad your here things ain't been the same in the last couple of years...but now your back it'll be like old times"Said Chazz as he turned to look at Serena "yeah me to"said Serena as she yawned " life is a strange thing isn't it" Said Chazz as he looked toward one of the windows "what do you mean?..."Said Serena as her eyes were getting droopy "well just think one minute your doing one thing and the next something you would never expect to happen, like you for example just yesterday I was wondering what kind of students was gonna be here and hoping none of them was like Jaden...but then you showed up and instantly I felt like that a piece was missing from me is now completely filled. I don't know Serena just you being here makes me feel happier you know what I mean...Serena?"Said Chazz as he looked over to Serena and couldn't help but quietly laugh to himself. Serena was led on the couch fast asleep while snuggling into the hoodie she was wearing Chazz gave her (she always was the first one to fall asleep at our sleepovers)Chazz thought as he carefully got up and went to his room.

He came back a minute later with a blanket in his hands and put it over Serena, as he put the blanket on Serena he stopped and stared at her face she looked so peaceful, without realising his hand was on her face and his thumb was stroking her cheek (why do I feel this way when I'm with her? It's like every time I see her face I want to kiss her)Chazz thought as he stared at her face once more and then he bended his head down so his face was close to her's. He was about to kiss her but the he stopped himself and moved away from her (there's no way she'd feel the same as I do I'm just being stupid thats all)Chazz thought as he left Serena and went to his room and went back to sleep.

The next morning Chazz was still fast asleep and Ojama Yellow appeared to wake Chazz up "wake up boss! Your gonna be late for your first day back at class!!"Said Ojama Yellow, but Chazz wasn't waking up he was still dreaming "hmmmm... Serena"said Chazz while still sleeping and turned his body to lay on the other side "he's dreaming about that girl he likes"Said Ojama black as he appeared, then Ojama green appeared "awww the boss might be in love"Said green "well he's not gonna see her for real if he doesn't wake up ready brothers!"said yellow as the three of them screamed "BOSS GET UP!!!!!!"then Chazz jumped up out of his bed from the scream "agghhh!! Don't you pests know that I was dreaming"Said Chazz rather annoyed. Then Ojama Yellow had a ,I'm sorry, look on his face "we're sorry boss we know you wanted to keep dreaming about your girlfriend but your gonna be late for class that's why we woke you" Said yellow "hang on...Serena isn't my girlfriend, and how would you know what I'm dreaming about?" Said Chazz as he was going in the bathroom to get changed "you talk in your sleep"Said green "I don't talk I'm my sleep! Now if you'll excuse me get lost while I get dressed!" Said Chazz as he closed the bathroom door behind him "have a good day boss!!" Said the three Ojamas as they disappeared.

As Chazz got dressed and came out the bathroom he heard a knock on the door, he then walked into the living room and noticed something. He looked at the couch and saw a neatly folded up blanket but no Serena (she must've left ages ago)Chazz thought as the door knocked again he went to the door and opened it to reveal Serena all ready for her first day at classes "morning Chazz!!!" Said Serena full of joy in her voice "morning, your full of life today"Said Chazz as he smirked at her happiness "it's my first day starting classes I couldn't wait so I got up a little while ago, oh by the way here's your hoodie back"Said Serena as she had Chazz's hoodie folded up in her small hands "don't worry about it you keep it, I don't really wear it much anyway"Said Chazz "well if your sure thanks Chazz"Said Serena as she packed the hoodie in her school bag she had with her "well should we get going?"Asked Chazz "mmhmm you bet!"replied Serena as Chazz closed the door behind him and the two started to walk to class.

The two walked through the main building where all the classes was held and loads of other students were in the building as well "I wonder what the teacher will be like for our first class?"Asked Serena "I wouldn't get your hopes up to much it'll most likely be Crowler. He may be chancellor but he likes everyone to keep hearing his mouth go on"Said Chazz "ughhh he gives me the creeps"Said Serena "don't worry your not the first one to say that"said Chazz as Serena laughed but then her walking pace slowed down to a stop as she felt a pair of eyes watching her like last night "Serena is something wrong?"Asked Chazz "it's nothing It ... must be my imagination, come on let's go" Said Serena as she changed back to her upbeat behaviour to not make Chazz worry and the two carried on walking but the same mysterious person from last night was watching Serena and Chazz from around the corner and then he followed the two into to classroom.


	6. YU-GI-OH GX chapter 6 the shady student

Hey guys starfoxgirl 1066 here I'm really liking how this story's going this chapter will reveal a new suspicious student and it's giving Serena and Chazz the creeps anyway please leave a comment and let's go!

Chazz and Serena were seated next to each other in class loads of students turned up wearing red, yellow and blue, Serena noticed a few familiar faces like Bastion who was seated a few rows away and Alexis who was seated a few chaires away from the right she waved at Serena and Serena waved back. The only one that she couldn't see was Jaden "hey Chazz where's Jaden?"Asked Serena "most likely still sleeping he always does this.. hey there's Syrus"replied Chazz as the two saw Syrus walking in class "good morning Syrus where's Jaden?"Asked Serena as Syrus was walking by " I tried for a full hour to wake him up but he wouldn't have it, he'll turn up eventually haha"Said Syrus as he was taking a seat two rows in front of Chazz and Serena. Then Crowler walked into class and was getting the lesson started "settle down everyone!!!"Said Crowler as everyone turned there attention and stayed quiet "you were right Chazz dammit!"Said Serena quietly to Chazz as he was right about Crowler being the teacher and he quietly giggled to himself.

It's now been ten minutes into the first lesson and Chazz really couldn't wait for it to finish, he tried to listen to Crowlers teachings but his voice was so annoying, Chazz looked over to Serena she tried so hard to listen to the lesson but he could tell that she couldn't wait for it to finish because every time Crowler spoke her face flinched. Chazz noticed the door slightly opening without Crowler noticing and he saw Jaden crawling through the door on the floor so the weird teacher plus chancellor couldn't see, Chazz poked Serenas arm lightly to get her attention she turned her head slightly to look at Chazz and then he shifted his eyes toward Jaden and that's when Serena looked over and saw Jaden crawling up the stairs with amazing stealth, he was so close to getting to his seat next to Syrus but then "JADEN YUKI! ITS ABOUT TIME YOU ARRIVED TO CLASS EVEN THOUGH ITS BEEN FIFTEEN MINUTES SINCE WE STARTED,I will deal with your punishment after class now get to your seat!"Said Crowler in a high pitched voice as he turned back toward the hologram board and carried on with class. All the students giggled as Jaden got up from the floor and bowed to everyone with a smile on his face then took his seat next to Syrus,Serena had her hand over her mouth and quietly giggled to herself and Chazz smirked.

After two hours class was finally over students started making their way toward the door that led out of the classroom Serena,Chazz,Alexis,bastion,Syrus and Jaden was walking out of class but then Jaden got stopped by a hand on his shoulder "hold on Jaden I still need to sort out your punishment!"Said Crowler as he led Jaden back into the classroom "wait for me guys, back in a little while"Said Jaden as the door closed, everyone waited for Jaden to come out of class and then he finally came back to the group and Crowler walked in the other direction "so what's the punishment?" Asked bastion "clean up duty in the slifer cafeteria for a week but hey, serves me right haha"Said Jaden as he laughed. "Jadens very laid back isn't he"Asked Serena quietly to Chazz "mmhmm you could say that, come on there's a place I wanna show you"Said Chazz as the two turned and went to leave the group "hey where are yous two going?"Asked Syrus "it's a place called none of your business!,anyway we'll see you dorks later"Said Chazz "oh hey Serena?"Asked Alexis "yeah what is it?" Asked Serena "I'm going to the tennis court later care to join me?"Said Alexis "sure! I'd love to"Said Serena " cool, ill see you there at two later"said Alexis as she left and then the others said there goodbyes to.

Chazz and Serena only walked a few steps down the hall when she realised something "oh no! I left my bag in class"Said Serena "hang on I'll go get it"Said Chazz but Serena stopped him " it's ok I'll get it just wait here for me ok?"Said Serena "ok but don't take to long"Said Chazz as Serena nodded and quickly ran back to the classroom while Chazz waited and fiddled with his necklace.

Serena walked back in the classroom and from what she can see no one was there, she walked back to where her and Chazz were seated but her bag was nowhere to be found "where is it?" She asked her self as she checked the nearby desks "did you lose something?"Said a mysterious voice as Serena jumped in surprise and looked toward the hologram board and found the source of the voice. There stood a young boy who's a little bit older than Serena with pinkish red hair with yellow streaks and his hair was short spiking downwards he was wearing a obelisk blue jacket and he was wearing a black chocker on his neck and the one thing that stood out was his eyes, they were bright red but those eyes seem familiar to Serena then she snapped out of her trance "umm yes I left my bag here have you seen it? It's purple with a kuriboh keyring hanging on it"Asked Serena "oh is it this bag?"Said the mysterious boy as he brought out a purple bag from behind him "yes! That's the one may I have it back please? Said Serena as she walked towards the boy "of course here"said the boy as she reached in front of him and grabbed her bag "you should be more careful, most people would've probably taken it"Said the boy "yeah I completely forgotten about when class was finished,thank you very much for finding it but I should be going"Said Serena as she went to leave "what is your name? I think I deserve to know the owner of that lost bag" said the boy stopping Serena in her tracks "it's Serena" she said as the boy smirked showing a fang "beautiful name, my name is Claus" said Claus as he revealed his name "oh well... it's very nice to meet you"Said Serena, she was feeling uncomfortable being around this Claus person she wanted to get back to Chazz but Claus kept asking her questions "well Serena it's a lovely day would you care to go for a walk around campus with me?" Asked Claus " oh urrr... it's kind of you to offer ... but I have someone waiting for me and I don't wanna keep him waiting"Said Serena rejecting Claus's offer "oh I see.. boyfriend perhaps?" Asked Claus "oh no Chazz is a really good friend of mine" said Serena "Chazz? Do you mean Chazz Princeton?" Said Claus "yes that's right..."said Serena as she was taking a few steps away from Claus "why do you seem to be nervous around me Serena?"Asked Claus "oh I'm not... it's just..."said Serena "Serena, everything ok?"Asked Chazz as he came in the room. Serena felt relieved when Chazz came to her rescue "yeah everything's fine, Claus here found my bag, come on we should go" Said Serena as she went back to Chazz "have a good day Serena" said Claus as she walked out the room and before Chazz could follow her he looked at Claus and Claus waved at Chazz, but Chazz left without a word leaving Claus alone, Claus's smirk turns into a scowl however as he clenched his fist (I need to get that Princeton away from her!) Claus thought as he left the room.

Chazz and Serena was outside of the main building walking toward the forest, throughout the full walk Serena was holding on to Chazz's arm, Chazz noticed this but the two carried on walking. They were inside the forest and Chazz decided to break the silence "that kid was strange" said Chazz "I know... I just felt weird being with him he kept asking me questions" Said Serena "what kind of questions?"Asked Chazz "like what my name was and would I like to go for a walk with him, and then when I mentioned you he asked if you were my boyfriend, strange right"Said Serena "hehe yeah...strange"said Chazz as Serena said the word boyfriend he blushed "anyway at least we're away from him, he seemed to be in obelisk blue also so we won't see him much...where are we going anyway Chazz?" Asked Serena "be patient alright,...oh look were here"said Chazz as Serena looked forward and saw a well "what are we doing at a well?"Asked Serena as she watched Chazz walking up to the well and checking the ladder leading down into it is in good condition to climb "it's a place where dual monster cards get abandoned if the dualists that had them think there weak and useless"said Chazz as he led Serena to the well "well they weren't true dualists because all cards have meanings ...so are we going to save some cards?"Asked Serena "yeah that's what I sometimes do anyway,come on let's go"Said Chazz as the two climb down the well.

About 2 hours later Serena and Chazz climbed out the well, the two found some interesting cards "well Serena at least you got to save a few"Said Chazz as he was the first one out the well and he grabbed Serenas hand and helped her out "I'm glad we did, it's a shame though that there are dualists out there that think some cards are useless" said Serena "I know it's kind of a shame"Said Chazz "well I'm glad you brought me here thank you Chazz"Said Serena as the two started walking "well, the Chazz knows interesting places on this island"said Chazz "haha well I hope he shows me more places soon,.. hey I just remembered"said Serena as she checked the time on her watch "remembered what?"Said Chazz "I have to see Alexis soon at the tennis court we better hurry"Said Serena as she started running "H..HEY wait!"Said Chazz as the two ran back to the dorms and then head to the court.

Hey readers I know it's been a long time since I updated I've been busy with studies and work so forgive me!!! So does anyone think Claus is a bit strange, Chazz and Serena seem to think so anyway I'll try and update sooner than last time take care!!!


	7. Chapter7

Hey everyone this chapter is gonna start a new friendship between Alexis and Serena, hope the story's to your liking so far I'm thinking for chapter 8 or 9 might be the time for Chazz to confess his feelings for Serena but we shall see... anyway let's go!

Chazz and Serena was heading to the tennis court so Serena could meet up with Alexis, after the two left the well Serena went to her dorm and got changed into a sportier outfit which consist of a pair of white shorts with a red trim on the side and a red t shirt that showed her belly. Chazz and Serena could see the court in the distance "I can't wait to play tennis with Alexis, she seems really nice" Said Serena "she's ok I guess... do you want me to wait for you till your finish?"Asked Chazz as they entered the court "no it's ok you could always find someone to dual haha"Said Serena "maybe" Said Chazz with a smirk " hey guys, glad you made it Serena" said Alexis as she walked up to the two "it's good to see you again Alexis"Said Serena "well I'm gonna leave while you play a pointless game like tennis"said Chazz while still smirking "it's called being active Chazz"Said Alexis with her hands on her hips "whatever... I'll see you later Serena"said Chazz as he looked at her "see you later Chazz"said Serena as Chazz turned to walk away but then quickly glanced at her one more time before leaving the court, Alexis noticed this and smiled to herself "well Serena would you like to serve first?" Asked Alexis "you bet let's go!" Said Serena as the two went on opposite sides of the court and started to play tennis.

Alexis and Serena was playing tennis for 1 hour and 30 mins and the two had a lot of fun, Alexis was surprised at how good Serena was she definitely had a good serve and she was quick to hit the ball. They decided to stop playing and the two girls sat down to have a drink and rest "I gotta say Serena your really good, have you played it much before?"Asked Alexis "yeah me and Chazz use to play all the time when we were kids"Said Serena "wait!... you and Chazz!? I never thought he played a game of tennis in his life"Said Alexis in shock "yeah me and him use to play all the time but we stopped after a while because I kept beating him hahaha" said Serena as she laughed "haha no wonder he thinks tennis is stupid"Said Alexis. Alexis then thought of something she wanted to ask Serena " hey Serena can I ask you something?" Asked Alexis " sure what is it?" Asked Serena "I know you and Chazz are great friends but... do you like him more than that?" Said Alexis as serena had a shocked and embarrassed look on her face "W..W...WHAT!!, what are you talking about!? Me and Chazz as like a couple, Alexis I think you got it wrong!!!" Said Serena while her face is red "I'm sorry Serena, but I'm just curious.. the way yous to are together, and honestly ever since you've been her Chazz is a lot more happier and the way he looks at you it's like... he's very fond of you" Said Alexis as she looked up at the sky and when Serena calmed down she started to speak "Alexis i think you may have it wrong, it's sweet of you to think that way of me and Chazz... but I just don't think he'd feel that way about me" Said Serena as she looked down at her feet as she thought about Chazz "Serena have you ever noticed about how Chazz treats you different compared to us like me and Jaden, sometimes he can be a jerk but we all know he has good intentions on the inside... but when he's with you he's happier and looks more at peace, just think about the way he talks and looks at you" Said Alexis. That's when Serena started thinking about how Chazz has been since she got here at dual academy, there was the way he holder her when he caught her from falling on day 1 and the way he smiled, there was that night when Chazz gave her his hoodie to keep her warm and when he said that he'd always protect her the Chazz way then she giggled to herself, and there's all those times when he'd smile only at her and not the others.

After a minute of thinking Serena thought that maybe Chazz Princeton, her best friend from childhood could be in love with her " Alexis I think you might be right... but what do I do?" Asked Serena " well it's simple do you love Chazz?" Asked Alexis Serena then wondered that did she feel the same, ever since they were kids she was always happy with Chazz but lately deep down she could feel that every time she's with him all she wants is for him to hold her and kiss her when he'd smile she'd get butterflies and she always felt safe when he was near. Serena smiled and clutched on to her necklace and looked at Alexis "what's the next step Alexis?" Asked Serena as Alexis smiled and put her arm around her and hugged her " wait for Chazz to confess hahaha"laughed Alexis as Serena laughed as well.

Meanwhile in the forest Chazz was sitting by a lake he felt peaceful, all he could hear was the birds tweeting and the trees swaying in the gentle breeze of the wind, his eyes were closed and all he thought about was Serena. For the past hour and a half all he thought of was her cheerful smile her beautiful face and bright eyes, he wondered about the same things over and over and realised how he felt as he opened his eyes and stared at the lake "I'm in love with her, but how do I tell her how I feel what if she rejects me and that ruins the friendship we have" said Chazz to himself as he ran his hand through his jet black spikey hair in frustration as he's trying to figure out what to do about Serena "don't get stressed boss! How could she not love you, I mean your Chazz Princeton we love you don't we fellas?"Said Ojama Yellow as him Ojama green and Ojama black appeared "yeah! Your the best thing that's happened to us"Said green "that's right and also I think she likes you a lot as well" said black. Chazz was still wondering every time he's with her he's always happy and he just wants to hold her and never let go, that's when he's finally made his decision as he stood up " boys! I'm going to get her" Said Chazz as he smiled and started running to find Serena " go get your girl boss!! We're cheering for you!" Said the three Ojamas as they disappeared. As Chazz was running memories of him and Serena flooded his mind from when they were kids to where they are now, she was his shining light that blinded out his angerness, she was the girl that always stuck up for him when they were children and she was gonna be his girl "I'm coming Serena!!!" Said Chazz to himself as he ran faster.

Welllll what do yous all think? I know it's a short chapter but I think it's time chazzy gets his girl I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can take care!!!


	8. Chapter8

Hello readers I think this chapter might be my favourite so far and you will all see why :D I'm glad that Serena and Alexis became pals in the last chapter it's good to have a girly best friend lol btw there's one tiny part here that might be scary for younger viewers but Chazz will deal with it anyway let's get on with the chapter GO CHAZZ!!! 3

Alexis and Serena was just leaving the tennis court and Serena couldn't wait to see Chazz again " where do you think he'll be Serena?" Asked Alexis "not sure but I'll find him!"replied Serena with excitement in her voice "well I hope it works out I can see that you and Chazz are meant to be" Said Alexis as she gave Serena a hug " thank you Alexis" Said Serena as she returned the hug and ran off to find Chazz.

Serena kept running to find Chazz she was running by the outdoor swimming pools when she was stopped by the familiar and weird obelisk student Claus who was in the direction she was running "oh, hello Serena fancy meeting you here" said Claus then Serena slowed her pace but was still going by "hey Claus I can't stop I have to go" Said Serena as she wanted to quickly get away from Claus " are you looking for Chazz by any chance?" Asked Claus, that caught Serena's interest as she stopped " do you know where he is?"Asked Serena then Claus smirked "yeah I just saw him I'll take you to him" said Claus " that's ok Claus I'll find him" said Serena " it's no Trouble come on let's go" Said Claus as he led Serena around the corner of one of the buildings by the swimming pools and then he smirked to himself (that's right Serena you will join us) Claus thought to himself.

Chazz was running to the tennis court when he saw Alexis but no Serena "Alexis where's Serena?" Asked Chazz "oh hey Chazz, Serena went looking for you actually maybe you should try the slifer dorms first"Said Alexis then Chazz thought why was Serena looking for him "I'll head there first thanks"Said Chazz as he ran toward the slifer dorms.

Serena followed Claus around the corner of a swimming pool building and ended up in a abandoned corridor by the building but could not see Chazz "Claus I don't think Chazz is here maybe you got it wrong" Said Serena feeling uncomfortable " hmm maybe your right, shame" said Claus with a evil smirk as he turned to face Serena and Serena felt a bit scared "I..I ..s..should be going"Said Serena with a shaky as she went to leave but Claus stopped her "why are you fascinated with him? You have so much potential Serena"said Claus as he walked toward her "i.. I d..don't know what your talking abo..AHH!"Cried Serena as Claus grabbed her and pinned her against the wall of the building and Claus's face turned into a angry one "that loser is such a waste of time you should be with someone that can make you greater"Said Claus as he gripped onto serenas wrists tightly by her head " AHH!! Claus your hurting me stop!" Said Serena as tears was welling up in her eyes "soon I'll introduce you to the shadows" Said Claus as he grinned showing his fangs.

(1 minute before)

Chazz was running along the swimming pools to reach the slifer dorms but something inside him didn't feel right (what is this feeling I'm getting it's like I'm worried, but over what) Chazz thought to himself as he heard someone "AHH!" Chazz stopped running as he heard the voice "that sounded like Serena, she's hurt!" Said Chazz as he started looking around the swimming pools. He then ran around a corner of a building and froze at what he saw. Chazz saw his dear Serena scared and afraid while being pinned up a wall by Claus, Chazz's heart dropped as he saw tears running down serenas face all he heard was Claus saying something about the shadows but then he brought his face closer to serenas which made Chazz angry as he clenched his fists and started sprinting toward the two.

Serena's eyes was shut tight as she tried to get out of Claus's grip but nothing was working all she wanted was Chazz to be here to rescue her, and her wish came true as she felt Claus's grip being released from Serena and it sounded like Claus was being thrown to the floor but she couldn't tell as she was scared to open her eyes "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO HER!!!" Serena heard a familiar voice belong to the one and only Chazz "C..C..Chazz" Serena said quietly still afraid but then felt a familiar pair of safe strong arms around her, she then slowly opened her eyes and looked up and saw her hero holding onto her for dear life "Serena it's ok I'm here"Said Chazz holding onto her tighter but then looked toward Claus as he saw him getting up "hehehe look at you being the hero...your tougher than I thought" Said Claus as he stood up straight but Chazz's face looked more angrier than before "how about I show how tough my fist is in your face"Said Chazz as he went to let go of Serena to punch Claus but Serena was still hanging on to him "Ch..Chazz please... get me out of here"Said Serena with a shaky voice, Chazz's face expression went from anger to soft and concern as he looked at Serena, he then nodded at her then picked her up bridle style and started carrying her away but turned to Claus one more time "If you ever and I mean EVER touch her again...you'll regret it"Said Chazz with a dark tone and then walked away while carrying Serena leaving Claus alone. When Claus was alone he growled to himself "GRRR why does that Princeton keep getting in my way!"Said Claus to himself and then his pendent started glowing and the older mysterious voice from before started speaking from the stone "Claus you are wasting time we need that girl!" Said the voice " I know I know dammit! Just need a bit more time"Said Claus as he tried to calm down "you've got one last chance Claus, fail again and me and Kira are coming to that academy don't let us down!"Said the voice as the pendant stopped and then Claus started walking away.

Back to Chazz and Serena and the sky was sunsetting, Chazz was still carrying Serena and was taking her to the lake in the forest he went to earlier,Serena calmed down a bit but did not say a word since they left Claus, Chazz however still felt anger inside of him, just seeing what Claus was doing to Serena made his blood boil, he slowly forgot about it as the two reached the lake "Serena your safe now, it's ok" Said Chazz softly to her as she opened her eyes slowly and looked around "where are we?" Asked Serena as Chazz put Serena down, he grabbed her hand and guided her to the edge of the lake and the two sat down "I came her earlier while you were with Alexis, I thought it was peaceful and thought I'd bring you here" Said Chazz. Serena stared at the lake as the orange light from the sunset shined down on the lake making a beautiful bluey orange colour "it's beautiful, thank you for bringing me here Chazz" Said Serena as she shuffled closer to him "its ok...are you feeling alright over what happened earlier?"Asked Chazz as he looked at her, Serena started shaking a little bit but knew she was safe as long as she was with Chazz "I went looking for you after playing tennis with Alexis, that's when I bumped into... him, he said he knew where you was so like a idiot I believe him...I ..I w..was so scared I tried to get away a..and I couldn't" Said Serena as she started crying. Chazz saw this and felt sick to his stomach, he wrapped his arms around her to calm her down "Serena it's alright your ok now it's not your fault it's mine, I should've been there sooner" Said Chazz as a tear escaped from his eye "don't be stupid Chazz I should have been stronger and smarter" said Serena as she tried to hold back tears, Chazz got his one arm wrapped around Serena tightly and got his other arm towards her face and used his finger to lift her chin up so she could face him "listen to me Serena, you are not stupid or a idiot, you are a amazing and smart girl and your so helpful and kind to everybody around you, I don't want to see you beating yourself up over this and I will never ever let anything happen to you ever again"said Chazz as he stared into her eyes. Serena was touched by Chazz's speach she knew that he'd always be there for her and she knew that the stuff he just said wasn't a lie, she then smiled at Chazz " thank you Chazz... I could always count on you" Said Serena as she placed both of her hands on his chest without realising "well I mean every word, and don't cry anymore ok?... your to pretty for that"said Chazz as he just realised what he just said "you think I'm pretty?"Asked Serena and Chazz decided to let everything out without even thinking "I do, your beautiful Serena, even if you don't think it... I will always think it, your eyes always light up,your face is like a angel and.. everything about you ... is just beautiful"Said Chazz as he was In a trance staring into serenas eyes and Serena was staring into his eyes "and I always thought your hair is cute and when I'm with you I... feel safe"Said Serena as the two's faces started closing in toward each other. Chazz's hand moved from her chin to her cheek "Serena?"Asked Chazz quietly "yes?" Said Serena both of there noses was touching at how close they was and then Chazz finally said the words he's been dying to say "I love you Serena" Said Chazz as Serena was stunned at his words, before she could say anything he slowly moved his lips to hers and kissed her, Serena melted into the kiss as one of her hands moved through his hair while the other hand was still on his chest, Chazz deepened the kiss as he tightened his arm gently around her while his other hand was on her cheek, they stayed like that for a few minutes but to them it felt like hours as the sun slowly faded Down and the moon was slowly making its way. The two broke away from the kiss but still held on to each other, Chazz had a gentle smile on his face as Serena was the first to speak "Chazz I.. I really love you to"said Serena as she felt happy "I've been wanting to do that for a long while, i know it was sudden but..."Chazz stopped talking as Serena cut In "Chazz it's ok don't apologise, I'm just glad that we share the same feelings"Said Serena as her and Chazz's forheads were touching "I swear I'll always protect you Serena, you mean everything to me" Said Chazz "and the same to you Chazz" Said Serena as the two shared a quick kiss.

After a few minutes the two stared up at the night sky " we should probably head back to the dorm it's getting late"Said Chazz "yeah your right let's go"Said Serena as the two got up and started walking back to the dorms hand in hand "so I'm just wondering... are you my girlfriend now?"Asked Chazz as Serena giggled "looks that way and your now my boyfriend haha"Said Serena as she laughed and then Chazz laughed as well.

The two of them made it back to the dorm and Chazz walked Serena back to her room first. The two was just outside Serenas door and Chazz was the first to speak "will you be alright on your own tonight? If you want I can stay with you a while longer"Said Chazz as he had his arms around her waist "I'll be alright no worries, if I need you though I'll come straight to you ok?"Said Serena as she had her arms around his neck "ok, if there's anything at all just come straight to me" Said Chazz with a soft smile as his head was bending down and Serenas face was looking up as the two kissed once more. When the two was breaking away from the kiss they got stuck as they looked down and saw there necklaces got tangled up while kissing. The two giggled as Chazz untangled them "I'll see you in the morning, good night" Said Chazz "good night" Said Serena as they kissed once more. Chazz,s eyes were closed as he moved his hand to the back of her head and deepened the kiss " WOOH look at the boss! He sure loves kissys"Said the annoying Ojama yellow as he appeared with green and black and then the three started singing "Serena and Chazz sitting in a tree K I SS I"but the three stopped as Chazz opened one of his eyes and glared at the three "YIKES we should go bye bye"Said the three as they disappeared. Chazz and Serena broke the kiss as Serena went into her room and said good night before closing the door and then Chazz walked to his room with a big smile on his face (I love you so much Serena, I will always protect you) Chazz thought to himself as he reached his room and walked in.

HOORAY!! There together I thought it was finally time for more romance, Claus is such a jerk but thank goodness Chazz swooped in and save the day. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have but who knows anyway enjoy reading and take care!!!


	9. Chapter9

Hey guys this chapter will feature a character from yugioh dual links his name is Zachary if you've played it before you know what I mean but if you haven't he's a snobby obelisk blue.

Enjoy!!!

Serena woke up the next day and she had a big smile as she remembered the events from the night before. She got out of bed and was wearing her pj shorts and Chazz's black hoodie she loved the feel of it so she wore it when she went to bed last night. Her belly grumbled as she felt hungry (breakfast wouldn't be a bad start, wonder if Chazz is awake)Serena thought as she walked out of her room and went straight to Chazz's room.

As Serena was walking to Chazz's room she stopped as she heard a voice from beneath her "you gotta do 10 push ups cadet! Come on hop to it!" Serena turned her head toward the voice and found the owner he was a tall muscular boy with a yellow bandana and a ra yellow jacket but with the sleeves ripped off. He was telling Syrus to do push ups while Jaden laughed "haha come on sy your tougher than that"Said Jaden encouraging him "easy for you to say, you two are stronger than me"Said syrus as he was struggling "come on syrus it's my job to make sure you and the sarge are in good shape"said the new ra yellow boy. Serena was looking at the trio from the upstairs railing "what a weird guy"said Serena to herself, that's when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind her "you said the same thing I did earlier on"said Chazz as he held her and then Serena spun around so she could see him "morning Chazz, who's that guy?"Asked Serena "Tyranno hassleberry, new student he acts like some soldier guy, apparently he wanted to be in obelisk but he got in ra instead, he seems to be best buds with Jaden and syrus at the minute"said Chazz "oh I see, hey Chazz I wanted to ask if you would like to get something to eat with me?"Asked Serena "well if you think your lucky enough to get toast that ain't burned from here then sure why not, but I think you should get changed first"Said Chazz as Serena noticed she was still in her pjs and hoodie "oh.. y..yeah your right, I'll see you downstairs"Said Serena as she turned and headed to her room. Chazz walked downstairs as he heard Jaden calling for him "hey Chazz wanna see if you can beat syrus at push ups?"Asked Jaden cheerfully "no thanks I've got better things to do"Said Chazz as he walked in to cafeteria with his hands in his pockets of his jacket.

As Chazz walked in the cafeteria he could hear someone asking for him "I wanna know where that Princeton is now tell me" a obelisk boy with navy blue hair Asked a slifer student "I don't know man I ain't seen him this morning"Said the slifer as the obelisk boy turned and saw Chazz by the doorway "CHAZZ PRINCETON there you are!"Said the obelisk "Zachary?what do you want and why are u in the slifers dorm?"Asked Chazz as he raised his one eyebrow at him "I'm here for you Chazz! I challenge you to a dual!" Replied Zachary as he pointed a finger at Chazz and then Jaden hassle berry and syrus walked in "hey what's with the shouting?"asked Jaden "none of your business slacker, and Zachary why do you wanna dual me?" Asked Chazz "I am sick of people from obelisk still thinking your 'the Chazz' even though you are now a slifer, you are nothing but a fake and a slacker like the rest of these people here, and I am here to prove that the number one obelisk student can beat a faker like you!" Said Zachary. Then Chazz smirked at Zachary "hmm I see how it is, your jealous! I may be a slifer but I can still beat you anytime, anywhere no matter what colour coat your wearing I just think your the fool here"said Chazz with his eyes closed and still smirking "this ain't about jealousy Chazz this is about respect and I deserve the respect of all the dualists here not you!" Said Zachary with anger in his voice . Serena then walked in and noticed the atmosphere in the cafeteria and saw Chazz and Zachary with fiery eyes burning into each other "Jaden what's going on?"Asked Serena as she stood by him "well this obelisk student is challenging Chazz to a dual, something to do with jealousy or something"Said Jaden "I tell you what Zachary just to keep your temper down I'll dual you"said Chazz "that settles it, oh and one more thing I Asked Crowler to make it a official dual in the arena so all of the students can watch you squirm when I beat you"Said Zachary as he was walking by Chazz to leave "it'll be you that's squirming"Said Chazz as he crossed his arms. Zachary got annoyed as he walked through the door but said one more thing before closing the door behind him "you've got 1 hour to prepare, don't be late"as Zachary slammed the door.

It's been 10 minutes after Chazz's encounter with Zachary and Jaden,Serena,hassleberry,syrus,Alexis and bastion was huddled around Chazz while he was sitting in a chair "I gotta say, he sure has a issue with jealousy"Said hassleberry. Serena sat next to Chazz with a concerned look on her face "Chazz who exactly is he anyway?"Asked Serena "his name is Zachary,he started last year like me, he's just a fool that thinks he's better then everybody"replied Chazz "so he's just like you"said jaden as he laughed but then Chazz gave him a evil glare that sent shivers down jadens spine. Chazz then rose up from his chair and walked toward the door "where are you going Chazz?"Asked bastion "to prepare my dual against mr jealousy, Serena you coming?"Asked Chazz "ok sure" Said Serena as she followed Chazz out through the door leaving the group in the cafeteria "do you think he'll win?"Asked syrus "maybe, you know Chazz he'll do all he can to win plus... I don't think he wants to lose specially when Serena's watching"Said Alexis.

Chazz and Serena was sitting in Chazz's room, he was looking through his cards to make sure his deck was ready, Serena observed his cards as she never realised that Chazz had quite a few decks " I never knew you had more than one deck Chazz" Said Serena "yeah but it doesn't matter what kind of deck I use that loser is gonna get his butt kicked either way"Said Chazz as he slotted his chosen deck in his dual disk and stood up "well I know you can beat him I believe in you Chazz" Said Serena as she stood up and smiled and then Chazz wrapped his arms around Serena and cuddled her in and she did the same "promise me you'll be there and cheer for me" Said Chazz as he looked into Serenas eyes "of course I will, I'll always be there for you"Said Serena as Chazz places his hand on her cheek and kissed her.

About 40 minutes later Chazz and Serena was walking toward the arena hand in hand the two then noticed crowler waiting by the doors of the arena "Chazz there you are! Your dual is starting soon hurry up and get on the arena"said crowler as he went inside to make final preparations for the dual "ill never get use to his voice" said Serena as the two walked through the doors into the arena "one day you might"Said Chazz as he looked forward and saw Zachary waiting for him in the stage "make sure you beat that guy"said Serena as Chazz smirked "Serena did you forget who I am"Said Chazz as he faced Serena and she then laughed "haha very funny... hey look jaden and the others are here"said Serena as they saw the group sitting in the stands to watch the dual. Chazz then gave Serena a quick hug before going to the arena "sit with the others and cheer for me"Said Chazz as the two kissed once more " I will, no worries" Said Serena as she quickly went other to jaden, Alexis and the rest of the group while Chazz walked on to the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls get ready for today's spectacular dual!"Said crowler while holding a microphone "on my left we have Zachary from obelisk blue!!!"Said crowler as the students from obelisk cheered and Zachary was stood straight with his nose in the air filled with confidence "man, can his nose get any higher" said jaden as he was sitting with everybody in the stands "Chazz will beat him I know he will!" Said Serena as she was sitting next to Alexis "Zachary is quite a good dualist but he's also way to confident I think Chazz won't have any problems"Said Alexis " and on my right we have our very own Chazz Princeton!!" And then all of the students started cheering "CHAZZ IT UP CHAZZ IT UP!!!" Cheered the students including Serena and the gang. Chazz looked towards the group and sees Serena, he gave her a thumbs up and a wink, then Serena blushes a little bit and then Alexis notices this " someone's blushing I see" says Alexis teasing Serena " I .. I don't know what you're talking about " said Serena while her and Alexis giggled.

Zachary and Chazz stared at each other as crowler was finishing his speach and now students whenever you are ready let's get on with the dual!" Said crowler "those people won't be cheering you for long, I'm gonna show them just how much of a loser you are!"Said Zachary and then Chazz laughed "hahaha Zachary you don't realise who you are messing there's only one Chazz Princeton and that's me! Now let's get this over with"said Chazz as the two started the dual and both said "GAME ON!!".

Super sorry for the delay there's been lots of stuff going on lately but I hope you readers have been well. I'd like to know what kind of deck you would like Chazz to use in the dual the choices are armed dragon deck or xyz. I will leave the decision to yous all! Btw I'm thinking of making a sonic the hedgehog fanfic on the side featuring shadow and Maria let me know what yous think of the idea and take care readers!!!


End file.
